


The Cat and her Claws

by orphan_account



Series: Gotham City Fanfiction [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text from Harley Quinn introduces Selina to Gotham City Fanfiction.</p><p>"“Wow,” she breathed, scrolling over the results. There were more than she could possibly have imagined. She read some of the summaries. “A chance encounter on a rooftop prompts Catwoman and Batman to release some tension.” She raised her eyebrows, and her eyes rolled to the side as she wondered if curiosity might just kill the cat after all."</p><p>When she gets itchy feet and encounters Batman, will reality live up to fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and her Claws

Selina Kyle had had a thoroughly unenjoyable evening at a charity ball, and was looking forward to a good night's rest. Veronica Vreeland had been there, wittering on to anyone who would listen to her inane rubbish – and what was the granddaughter of a famous hunter doing at a _wildlife_ charity ball anyway?

She massaged her forehead and tried to push that awful woman to the back of her mind, as she unzipped her red sequinned dress. She let the fabric slip effortlessly off her hips and her shoulders relaxed as she exhaled, happy to be back in her bedroom. She stepped out of her lacy underwear and slipped between the soft cotton sheets, enjoying the cool, smooth touch of the fabric on her skin. She closed her eyes, but there were too many thoughts buzzing around under her tousled blonde hair, and she just couldn't seem to relax.

With a sigh, she checked the time on her mobile phone. Two o'clock – far too late to be this restless. She had a couple of messages, which she scrolled through lazily. There was one from Bruce Wayne, enquiring if she'd managed to get home safely. She rolled her eyes and moved onto the next one, which was from Harley Quinn.

 _When did I give_ her _my number?_ Selina wondered, as she heard Harley's cheerful voice read the words in front of her.

 

_If you wanna feel better about that Veronica woman, you gotta see this..._

 

Attached to the message was a link to a website she thought she'd overheard someone talking about recently: Gotham City Fanfiction. Wondering how Harley had known what had been on her mind, Selina followed the link to find a selection of stories about Veronica, none of which described her in a particularly good light. Selina smiled, closed the browser on her phone and replied to Harley to thank her for the “interesting” link. She was a strange and dangerous woman, but sometimes her heart was in the right place.

Selina put her phone back down on the table by her bed and snuggled down under the covers, cuddling the soft duvet close and wishing there was someone warm beside her to hold her as she slept. As she lay there, memories of the evening dancing in her eyelids, she had an intriguing thought.

_If people are writing about someone like Veronica Vreeland, are they also writing about me? About Selina Kyle or Catwoman?_

A clumsy hand snaked its way out from under the warm covers, and patted the table a few times, before pulling the phone into the darkness. Selina opened Harley's text and followed the link again, only this time she had a look around the web page. There was a search bar at the top and, heart hammering, she typed in “Catwoman” and waited for the results.

“Wow,” she breathed, scrolling over the results. There were more than she could possibly have imagined. She read some of the summaries. “A chance encounter on a rooftop prompts Catwoman and Batman to release some tension.” She raised her eyebrows, and her eyes rolled to the side as she wondered if curiosity might just kill the cat after all... It could be interesting though, she decided, and clicked on the story.

 

_...The cool breeze tickled her chest, contrasting exquisitely with his hot breath and soft lips making their way slowly over her stomach. Her thighs instinctively parted, and she gasped as a finger traced between them. Her hips bucked gently towards the strong hand, silently begging; his mouth moved searchingly over the tidy curls while his fingers parted the lips beneath them..._

 

It was more explicit than she'd imagined, but the words blended together in all the right ways; it was hot, and the descriptions were neither vulgar nor ridiculous (okay, maybe the mid-fight rooftop sex was _slightly_ on the ridiculous side, but she was more than willing to suspend her disbelief). Selina realised she was lying with one hand between her legs, and she was aching to rub against it.

Her eyes drifted away from the story, and vivid fantasies about the Dark Knight played in her mind. The dark, pointed mask bobbing gently up and down between her bare thighs. The finely chiselled body pressed up against hers as they swung through the night sky, escaping whatever danger lay below. A stolen embrace on the rooftops, a rough fucking in a back alley (preferably with a chance of getting caught... adrenaline makes everything better).

Her eyes rolled back and she climaxed with the damp leather of the seat of the Batmobile on her mind; her clit was still burning, but her muscles were relaxed enough to send her to sleep, where her fantasies took a more surreal direction.

 

~*~*~

 

The next time Selina visited the strangely alluring website was a few days later. She was supposed to be going on a date with a man she wasn't particularly interested in, but thankfully he cancelled on her. She was glad for the unexpected time alone; she poured herself a glass of red wine and savoured the velvety, black cherry flavours as she wondered what to do.

Colourful thoughts about Batman had been clamouring for her attention throughout the day, and her body gave an involuntary shiver as she remembered the burning hot passion reading that story had ignited in her. It was almost as though she'd forgotten how weak at the knees Batman used to make her and how she longed to be in his warm, strong arms (even if those same strong arms had been used to handcuff and declaw her in the past). She couldn't quite pin down what it was about him that elicited such desire, but these past couple of days she'd been unable to think of much else.

With a slightly self-conscious grin, she topped up her wine glass, took off the uncomfortable but pretty dress and shoes she'd been going to wear for the date, and opened up her laptop. The computer was on a large white dressing table, and Selina sat down on the red velvet stool underneath it wearing nothing but her black lace underwear.

She typed the address into the browser, her pulse quick with anticipation at what she might find with a whole evening to search. This time she added an additional search term: _Batman_. A long list of stories appeared, and she scrolled through them reading the summaries. She frowned; there were an awful lot of stories tagged with _Robin_ or _Nightwing._

“Ah, what the hell,” she said, and clicked on a story involving Catwoman, Batman and Nightwing. What was the worst that could happen? If it wasn't what she wanted, she could always close it back down... Besides, it could be interesting. She did wonder why so many of the stories involved Nightwing. A ménage-à-trois perhaps? Granted, it wasn't something she'd given much thought to before, but she was warming to the idea.

The story began with a clichéd but acceptable premise: the Penguin had framed Catwoman for a jewellery robbery, and while she was out to clear her name, Batman was out to get _her_. Their brief fight on the rooftop let to hot passionate sex; the claws on her gloves dug uncontrollably into his back as she surrendered all control over her mind, body and _soul_ to him, leaving his cape slashed and bloody.

It was wildly unrealistic, but she still found herself squirming on the stool, her clit engorged and burning. She slid a teasing finger under the waistband of her pants, before pulling them down and letting them fall around her ankles. She leant back slightly and traced two fingers over the soft, sensitive hairs; like a cat's whiskers the vibrations of her light touch travelled to the skin below.

Her cunt was delightfully wet as her slick finger moved slowly up and down, covering every nerve ending from her clit to the sweet spot just inside her. She allowed herself to indulge the silly fantasy a little, before scrolling down the page.

 

“ _I've always been fond of you,” said Batman. “I've tried to forget about you, but even when I've been with Catwoman, you're always there somewhere in my thoughts. The truth is, I long for you, Nightwing.”_

 

She raised an eyebrow and her hand came to a stop, resting in the warmth radiating from between her legs.

“Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what I had in mind,” she murmured to herself. “But then again...”

As Batman and Nightwing shared a tender first kiss, and Batman led the younger man on a journey of self-discovery, Selina's fingers took her on her own journey. The story was beautiful in an unexpected way, and although she had never really looked at Nightwing in _that_ way, the thought of him and Batman pleasuring each other drove her inexplicably wild.

She finished, moaning and shaking as she fell slowly towards the table; satisfied for the time being, she took a long sip of wine and thought about her poor, unused costume sitting at the bottom of her wardrobe.

 

~*~*~

 

A clock was chiming midnight as Catwoman climbed up the side of the museum. She wasn't going to _take_ anything, she told herself; no, she was just window shopping. She just needed to stretch her legs. After all, there's only so long a cat can stay inside without getting itchy feet.

She felt slightly breathless as she reached the roof. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hopped on top of the roof; she made her way to the skylights and had a look down to see what a cat burglar might take if she wasn't trying to stay straight. Her eyes widened at some of the jewels that were sparkling beneath her. Even in the near darkness, they were gleaming... Maybe just one necklace?

She looked over her shoulder, before extending a claw towards the glass in front of her.

“Catwoman.”

Every hair on Selina's body stood on end at the gravelly sound of Batman's voice. She felt her cheeks flush crimson as she turned to face him.

“I hope you're not breaking into the museum. What are you doing here?”

“Really, Batman, you should know me better than that. You clipped my claws, remember?”

He grunted. Selina stood up properly and lowered her guard. Batman stood stiffly in front of her, his cloak blowing dramatically in the cold wind.

“By your own admission, you can't be tamed,” he said. “So, let me ask you once more – what are you doing here?”

Selina didn't know how to respond. If she was being truly honest with herself, she didn't want the jewels, she wanted to see _him_ (okay, maybe she did want the jewels a little bit).

“I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself...” She looked down towards the floor, but she wasn't ashamed. “How would you feel about having your wings clipped? Catwoman is just too big a part of me to keep cooped up and locked away. Sometimes I have to stretch my legs.”

“Catwoman – _Selina_ – you know I don't want to have to lock you up...” His voice softened as he trailed off.

“Oh, come on. I'm not harming anyone,” she purred, stepping towards him.

“How can I be sure?” He was still standing as though he had a wooden pole up his ass. He might have looked funny if he didn't look like he was about to drag Selina back through the courts.

“Perhaps one day you'll learn to trust me,” she said, a touch more sadness in her voice than she would have liked. She knew he would never trust her anyway; she didn't deserve his trust, and she sure as hell didn't want to jump through hoops to earn it.

Batman's face went softer than she'd ever seen it. “I do _want_ to trust you Selina. But you've had so many chances now...”

“You think a leopard really can't change her spots?” She closed the distance between herself and Batman; she was close enough now to feel the warmth radiating from his body.

“I think a leopard has to want to change her spots,” he replied coolly, though he didn't back away.

“How can I convince you that I want to change?” she asked. Her hand reached out slowly towards his. He bristled slightly at her touch, but then he closed his hand around hers.

“I don't know,” he said. “It's hard to trust someone when they've let you down in the past.”

Selina's heart sank. He was right, but at the same time he was wrong. The law was much more grey than the Bat family ever gave it credit for.

“I've tried,” she said. She _pleaded_ might have been more appropriate. Even in this losing situation, the stirring she felt when she looked at him was undeniable and impossible to ignore. Her other hand reached upwards and gently stroked his cheek.

“I know,” he reluctantly admitted. His other hand closed around her waist, and she pulled his head closer for a kiss. His lips were soft, and she could feel a trace of stubble on her chin as they kissed.

“See?” she said. “I'm not all bad.”

Batman's face (or what she could see of it) was conflicted as he drew back. His eyes were hungry, drinking her in, but his body was still stiff, awkward. Catwoman slid her hands around his bum and pulled him towards her.

He gave a defeated, oh-what-the-hell sigh and returned her kiss; his strong tongue filled her mouth and she drank in his gorgeous, musky scent. His hands began to roam, and Selina's lips curled upwards as he proved himself to be less of a gentleman than she'd thought. His thick fingers were fumbling for her zip as she clasped him tightly to her chest. She guided his hand and helped him expose her breasts.

“Please,” she said, a little breathless as his hot, wet lips teased at her nipple. “I've always wanted to see what you're made of.”

She tugged at the fabric below his utility belt. There was a pleasing bulge; she stroked it lightly and he shivered. She pulled off her hood and let her hair flow free in the cool breeze, and Batman pulled down his tights. He covered her neck and collarbone in rough kisses as he pulled her tight costume over her shoulders. She gave him a gentle push backwards and he lay down, entranced. She didn't think she'd ever seen Batman look so utterly in awe, and it felt _amazing._

She pulled down her catsuit and straddled him, gently brushing herself over the sensitive tip of his cock. A slow, quiet moan escaped his lips, and she grinned, enjoying the power. His eyes were pleading; even behind the mask, she could see into his soul.

“Not yet,” she said. “First, I'd like you to pleasure me.”

“Anything you want.”

She wriggled forward, positioning a knee above each of his shoulders, the lips of her cunt perfectly aligned with his mouth. She felt his warm breath as he kissed and nibbled at her, before running his tongue all the way up to her clit. She gasped as his soft, firm strokes made her eyes roll back. She'd been admiring him from a distance for so long, she couldn't remember ever feeling so turned on. She moved gently, backwards and forwards in time with his tongue.

He stopped for a moment, breathing deeply, and said, “Why don't you get on your back now?”

“Why don't you make me?” said Selina playfully. The ache between her legs was exquisitely painful.

Batman easily rolled her over. He left a trail of kisses from her cunt all the way up to her neck and mouth. His face smelled of her as their tongues met. He paused for a moment, his hand reaching to his utility belt. She raised an eyebrow as he produced a condom with what looked suspiciously like a bat on the packaging. She could feel his cock between her legs, and her body was inching towards it.

“We'd better be careful,” said Batman, as he quickly slipped the condom on.

“Right now, I don't care about careful. I just want to feel you inside me.”

She inhaled sharply as he entered her; and held him close to her. She was still wearing her gloves, and she couldn't help but remember the scratches Catwoman left on Batman's back in the story she'd read. He began to thrust rhythmically, his eyes rolling back as he groaned. Selina was uncomfortably aware of the hard rooftop beneath her, but she tried to push that to the back of her mind and focus on how his cock filled her; although it felt good, she couldn't help but wish she was still sitting on his face.

Selina moved her hips in time with his enthusiastic thrusts, a hint of disappointment beginning to tarnish the pleasure. His face scrunched up and he gripped onto her as he came. She nuzzled his neck, but there were no claw marks on his back tonight.

He began to draw away.

“Can't stay for a cuddle?”

“I'm sorry Selina,” he said. “I... That was incredible, but I have to go.”

He kissed her again. She held onto his cheek for as long as she could before he finally pulled away. There was a finality in his voice and his eyes, and she knew that this would probably never happen again.

“I understand,” she said. She quickly pulled her costume back on, shivering in the cold. “I won't forget this, you know.”

Batman flashed her a rare smile. Her zip was caught and she looked down as she pulled it free. By the time she'd finished, Batman was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head.

“Well, you finally got 'im, Selina,” she said to herself. She was sitting next to the window, the jewels still glittering temptingly at her. No, she decided. Perhaps just this once, she'd do what Batman wanted of her own accord.

She made her way back home, sweet memories of the rooftop still fresh in her mind. But oh, how much better things could have been if only... Selina blushed as she thought of all the beautiful, fantastical things she'd read. She sighed. She supposed she'd have to lower her expectations if even the Dark Knight himself couldn't satisfy her.

But, in the mean time, she was looking forward to getting home and to bed... and in her dreams, she'd come so hard Batman would have to get stitches in his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Given how much I love writing about sex, this was surprisingly difficult to write. This is my first real attempt at "het".  
> 2\. Sometimes I find excessively vulgar words to be a turn off. I hope my use of "cunt" doesn't fall into that category for anyone, because honestly I love the word and 100% believe we should reclaim it to use only in the most respectful and loving ways.


End file.
